


Supernatural Drabble Tumblr Style

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so a gif went around Tumblr where the AU was set as such:</p><p>Dean and Cas are both total menacing serial killers.<br/>Once they had heard about each they had shared a very similar inkling towards the other.<br/>It was Dean who started to signal through the security tapes, a cheeky smile that was meant for one only. Cas started to respond through is own security footage.</p><p>My story is when they decide to meet in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Drabble Tumblr Style

The tapes had only just been a little joke…

something small here and there, a competition to see who gets there faster…

But now Dean knew he made a mistake on this one… 

He had left a clue just wondering if maybe his rival would see it, if maybe he would follow it. He had no clue that he actually would.

He grunts and hauls himself to his feet sliding around a corner in the abandoned warehouse. His gun lay on the floor completely out and useless to him, he could hear foot steps steady and precise inching towards him.

"You know, hiding is pretty useless for you to do." the low gravely voice sang out with a sickening cheerful tone. "I’ve already got you caught…so might as well quit fighting.."

Dean grit his teeth and quickly traveled down the wall turning another corner and limping down there, he saw a door and hobbled to it slamming into it to try and open it, but all he got of that was a sore shoulder.

"Locked.." he breathed out and froze at the steps rounding the corner. His attempts to open the door suddenly becoming more and more desperate as they came closer.

the next thing he knew he was slammed into the wall the breath knocked out of him.

"I already told you.." Castiel sneered,pressing the barrel of the gun against Dean’s throat.

Dean glared at him,”Forget it….just do it already.” he spat out and try to slow his panicked breathing.

Castiel frowned,”Oh but that wouldn't be any fun now would it?” he smirked and pressed the underneath his chin inching their faces together. “After all. I have a deal to make with you.” he gave a sinister whisper.

Dean narrowed his eyes,”A deal…with you? As if I would…you should just go screw yourself.” he sneered back and gave a huff as the gun pushed harder.

"watch the tone Winchester, although that was partially the plan." he hummed and chuckled,"Here’s the deal… hand yourself over to me, who knows maybe forever. And i might let you keep that sexy head of yours.." he smirked and tilted his head his blazing blue orbs glaring into Deans.

Dean gawked,”Y-your kidding me right?!” he cried out with exasperation.

Castiel chuckled and tilted his head a bit more smirking,”course not, after all..” he leaned in and whispered to his ear,”You were the one who wanted me here..” 

Dean shivered and swallowed thickly, “W-whatever….” he muttered and looked away from that piercing gaze.

Castiel grinned and gripped his chin with his right hand holding the gun to his chest with the left, he leaned over and molded his lips to the others with a precise ease.

Dean’s eyes widen at first but then closed as he relaxed„ which he had two reasons for..

1\. it meant he lived..

2.he meant that this sexy piece of ass was going to claim his sexy piece of ass…

both were good…very…good.


End file.
